Aldrovanda
ASo comas are complicated. But I do have a few ideas and thoughts laid out. People with comas most definitely have brain damage. In Aldrovanda's case, I'll say lack of oxygen. Unless the digestive juices of the venus dragon-trap affect the brain in a way similar to drugs. So, stuck inside a plant, suffers brain damage, by the time she's out pretty much shut down already. Yay? Now, comas can last from… a few days to a few years… so. Maybe around two months is okay for Aldrovanda maybe? Please? Maybe at first she's bit… unaware of stuff. Can blink and move sorta, but it's a weird drifty thing. I do like the idea of having something irreversibly changed in her, however. Perhaps the plant managed to digest part of her wing, and while I like that, it's physical. Maybe difficulties with speech? She's probably going to be more intent on the natural world and experiencing everything with a new light or something. Now, Sarra probably needs to feed her and help her drink. Because in the human world it's all tubes to help you breathe and funnel food to your stomach. Sarra… just force stuff down your sister's throat for two months. She'll be fine. ---- So all the pantalans yeet themselves off to pyrrhia. I'm thinking this fabled dragon with leafspeak (the one that frees Aldrovanda from the plant somehow) should go along with Sarra? Carry Aldrovanda between them on a bed of vines or something (kinda like how Kinkajou was transported after being yeeted into a tree) But I want them to split off from the rest of the group? Maybe on the last island they slept a bit farther away and everyone accidentally leaves without them. So they just… go west, land in the old Night Kingdom, take care of Aldrovanda until she wakes up. .:aldrovanda:. used w/ a bit of help from forge's picture coding base. A quiet PoisonWing, Aldrovanda always stayed with her sister. They explored, played, did everything together, and happily. They had perfect lives, joyful ones that existed just fine despite the threat of HiveWings looming over their heads. Until things changed too quickly... and the dragon-trap lept forward, jaws closing around its latest victim. .:appearance:. Aldrovanda, a LeafWing. She naturally has the normal build, of a thin feline body and leaf shaped wings. The only noticeable difference is her sharper than most facial features, and the lack of a leaf drop shape on her tail. She has dark green scales, like the forest in shadow, while more pale, almost lime green spots mark her scales. This same shade is reflected on her wings, although they look more mottled like the sun shining through leaves. She's generally green, like most LeafWings are, even with her more pure and bright eyes. She often looks dazed after the coma, but most noticeably, a hole is spread over her wing, emptiness caused by the plant, and forcing her into a life on land. .:personality:. *sweet *occasionally sarcastic .:history:. *sisters with sarracenia *they could never be separated, they went everywhere with each other, *one day, they found a venus Fly Trap *though they heard the warnings of other LeafWings, they went to it anyways *it was decently far away from the village, so if anything happened, help wouldn’t come quickly. *nothing happened, the two peacefully observed what it did each day. *they both didn’t have leafspeck, so they couldn’t control what it did. *one day, sarra’s sister accidentally got a little too close to the plant *yum free food for the plant *sarra panicked, and quickly grabbed her sister and flew to the village, seeking help. *her sister didn’t die, she just feel into a really bad coma. *sarra waits by her sister’s side every single day, waiting for her to wake up. .:trivia:. * named after the scientific name of the waterwheel an underwater venus flytrap, catches aquatic insects in similar but smaller structures, also has a lot more of them * text * text * text .:gallery:. trapped LeafWing .jpeg Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Status (PoisonWing)